All About Anime
by Fiction R US
Summary: I made a device where i could go into any anime I would like to go on... I have adventures and stuff everywhere... getting to know everybody...
1. Preparing for the adventure of Anime

p style="text-align: center;"strongI made a device where i could go into any anime I would like to go on... I have adventures and stuff everywhere... getting to know everybody... The first parody I appeared in was Dragon ball z.../strong/p  
>p style="text-align: center;" p 


	2. Sonico the animation episode 1

Me: Alright! I finally made it.

Louis: Made what?

Me: I made a device where we could go into any anime we want to.

Louis: Cooleo.

Me: Lets see, where should we go first?

Louis: I thought you said that we were going to dragon ball z

Me: Yea, but I realized that dbz isnt safe foreal. So we will do that later.

Louis: Ok, so how are we gonna do this? Are we taking turns?

Me: Well yea.

Louis: Do you even know how many episodes were gonna be in?

Me: Three episodes per parody.

Louis: Cooleo.

Me: Lets see... where should we go?... Sonico the animation?

Louis: Sonico? Whats that?

Me: Its an animation that involves a rockstar girl and her band... Thats all  
>I know foreal... I watched the episodes even though it was in japanese but it had english subtitles... and she is the first anime girl I seen that actually has a BIG ASS!<p>

Louis: So your trying to date her? Is that it?

Me: Yea, why not... Oh wait... But I like Fuuri-chan better... I just LOVE her... I don't know why. I think it's because of her voice or the looks of her eyes...

Louis: Alright then... Shall we be going?

Me: Of course! "walks to him and takes his shoulder then fixes on the device transporting us into Sonico the animation. **The setting is at night**"

Louis: "looks around" Whoa... Everything looks so different...

Me: "looks at myself" HEY! WERE ANIME!

Louis: Wow!... Wait. Do you know what episode this is?

**We both start walking down the street**

Me: Well, I think this is the episode where Sonico and the others had that new years concert. I think we came after the credits rolled...

Louis: Ooooh so this isnt an episode?

Me: No, I don't think so...

Louis: So who are you trying to get? Fuuri or Sonico?

Me: ... Fuuri-chan...wait... Do they speak english?

Louis: "facepalms" I don't think so since this is a japanese show... "smiles" Good thing we took rosetta stone.

Me: Thank God for that.


	3. Dbz time (Sadly)

{It begins with where we last left off with me and Louis walking down the street}

Me: "checks on my phone scrolling through my stories online" ...

Louis: I know you have some reviews.

Me: Awesome... uh oh...

Louis: Hm?

Me: AW CRAP!

Louis: Uhhh...

Me: No No No No No!

Louis: Whats wrong?...

Me: ... "sighs with a breif whine" When I first made the prompt to this I said that dragon ball z was going to be our first parody we was going to. I just got a review about a disappointment about the dbz fans out there getting their hopes up and brought down. They were expecting us to be in dragonball z not Sonico.

Louis: Then lets go to dragon ball z.

Me: "whines" BUT I WANNA LOVE ON FUURI-CHAN!

Louis: We can just come back. It's not a big deal really.

Me: "whines"

Louis: Stop!

Me: "jumps and stops"

Louis: Lets just go to dbz and come back here. Dragon ball z is your favorite anime afterall.

Me: But... I wanna snuggle on Fuuri-chan.

**Sonico, Fuuri, and Suzu was stalking us the whole time. They was gonna come but they saw that we was having a discussion. Sonico's agent was with them also because he knew a little english. He told them everything we was saying as we were talking.**

Me: Thats why I wanted to be here! I wanna snuggle on Fuuri-chan! Im obsessed with her personality and voice!

Louis: Lets just go. Do you want your Dbz fans to lose hope on you?

Me: ...

Louis: What do you want it to be? Fuuri-chan to be your lover hopefully or the many dbz fans to lose hope on you?

Me: ...

Louis: ...

Me: ...

Louis: ...

**Next thing it shows on the screen is Louis dragging me towards a portal as Im trying to break free with all my might... It's in a comedic way as im crying and whining.**

Me: NO! I DON'T WANNA GO!

Louis: "struggling" YOU HAVE TO! IT'S YOUR DESTINY! WE WILL COME BACK LATER!

Me: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO

**Louis successfully drags me into the portal and we end up in the world of dragonball z.**

Me: ... "sighs" I will be depressed forever...

Louis: hm? "looks behind him and sees a tail" W...What the? Hey. were saiyans!

Me: I don't care. "looks at a picture of Fuuri-chan crying" I wanna see her face. I miss her so much!

Louis: "a giant sweatmark falls from the back of his head" -_-. It hasn't even been 3 minutes. And where did you get that picture of her?

Me: "cries louder"

Vegeta: "as he's flying above he notices us two with a tail" What!? But how!? "dragon dashes to us two" You two! Who are you and where did you come from?

Me: Oh hey it's Vegeta.

Louis: Hey Vegeta!


	4. The Prince of all saiyans

Vegeta: Where did you saiyans come from?! I thought we were the only ones left!

Me: uhhhhhh

Louis: We came from a planet called alumana as a mission from king Vegeta to rule over the planet along with it's galaxy. Once we came back to inform him that our mission was complete Planet Vegeta was gone. We went to planet namek and found out that Frieza was dead by the blabbering of the Namekians. Some told us that the person who defeated him was another saiyan named Goku who lived on earth. We went to earth to see who this Goku was and here we are now. We are going to leave in two days from now to report back to the planet we once ruled over and live there.

Vegeta: I never heard of this Alumana planet.

Me: Because you never been to our Galaxy. Now where is this Goku?

Vegeta: Kakkerot has nothing to do with you.

Me: Kakkerot?!

Louis: Kakkerot is Goku!?

Vegeta: Yes. If you want to know where he is I can't help you. All I know is that he went out with his son.

Me: Oh.

Louis: Well, thanks.

[we both walk off]

Vegeta: "sees the picture of Fuuri-chan that im holding in my hand" Who is that in your hand?

Me: Uh... My uh, girlfriend... from Alumana.

Vegeta: And Alumana has humans in it?

Me: uh.

Louis: "whispers" Dang it.

Vegeta: Hmph! Tell me where your from or I will just have to force you.

Me: "loks at my picture of Fuuri-chan and sighs" (I can't fight all depressed... This is stupid) Why should we tell you?

Vegeta: Because I am the prince of saiyans and I need to know where your from or I will have to force you.

Louis: ... "sighs" Jesus Christ. "goes through a portal and it closes behind him"

Me: What are you the police? You don't need to know where we came from. Thats none of your business. You can't force me to tell you.

Vegeta: Hmph. We will just have to see what you saiyans are made of.

Me: (Thats weird. Vegeta doesnt usually talk like this. And he usually doesnt care where you came from... So why is he so concerned about us? Is it because we are saiyans from an unknown planet?) Why are you so concerned about where we came from?

Vegeta: It's rare to find other saiyans out here. There can't possibly be any major population in another planet I never heard about.

Me: ... it's just me and him. Thats all...

Vegeta: ... Heh. Lets see just how strong you are. "gets in his fighting stance"

me: "gets in my fighting stance" I knew this was coming. (How in the hell do I use Ki energy?... Jesus, Im too freaking sad for this mess) Why do you want to fight me?

Vegeta: I never seen you a day in my life and you expect me to believe a 16 year old brat? Your not from here.

Me; It's 15 and my name is Julius. I am great friends with uh... Other saiyans.

Vegeta: ... (Havent had a fight in a long time since that battle with Birus) Heh, shall we begin?

Me: (Its amazing that after all these years Vegeta still wants to fight new people.)... "looks at the picture" (But when am I ever gonna see her again? I can't get her off my head.)

**Vegeta rushes up towards me and punches my front face causing me to fly back then he appears behind me and side kicks me causing me to crash through the ground**

Vegeta: Now tell me. What are you really doing here?!

Me: ...(I wonder what Fuuri-chan is doing right now? Probably playing the drums)

Vegeta: "reaches his hand out" Hmph!

Me: How come Louis has a tail but I don't? Thats crazy.

Vegeta: A-ARE YOU REALLY TALKING TO YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!? YOUR ABOUT TO GET YOURSELF KILLED AND HERE YOU ARE STARING OFF INTO SPACE!

Me: I miss Fuuri-chan.

Vegeta: AND WHO THE FUCK IS FUURI-CHAN!? THATS IT! YOUR DEAD!

**He fires his big bang attack causing a huge explosion to occur and i end up barely alive all scratched up on the ground**

Me: ...

Vegeta: Hmph.

Me: ow.

Vegeta: Im a bit surprised that your still alive.

Me: Im a bit surprised that your still a faggot.

Vegeta: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Me: Wait...this is Abridged Vegeta right?

Vegeta: COULD YOU STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF FOR ONE GOD DAMN SECOND AND FIGHT ME!

Me: "stands up" ... Ill just fight with my hands instead of my ki.

Vegeta: This was starting to get boring. Your finally starting to show your strength?

**He charges at me aiming his knee up my chin but I dodge it and counters with a side kick on his jaw causing him to slide back some**

Vegeta: "grins"

Me: ...(I wish Fuuri-chan was here)

**Vegeta appears above me and slams me upward towards the sky and appears above me slamming me back down and before I reach the ground he punches my left jaw causing me to slide on through the ground rolling and flipping all over**

Vegeta: And you say your a saiyan? I knew all along you was lying to me.

Me: (This must be abridged Vegeta then)

**Vegeta picks me up by the collar**

Vegeta: Tell me what planet you REALLY came from and why your here.

Me: ... (This is why I didnt want to come here) ...

Vegeta: No response?

**He throws me then rushes up towards me repeatingly punching me in fast combat then gut puches me and kicks me causing me to fly through 5 trees. He then charges his galick gun**

Vegeta: This is your final chance. Who are you and where are you from?

Me: ...

Louis: LOOK AT WHAT I STUMBLED UPON IN A DIFFERENT PARODY!

Me: "looks and sees Sonico, Fuuri, and Suzu" huh?

Vegeta: What in the?!

Sonico: Where are we?

Suzu: IS HE FLYING!?

Fuuri: "runs to me of course they are all speaking Japanese"

Me: I love your face.

Fuuri: What happened?!

Me: Stuff...

Fuuri: "starts to cry" Your all blooded up and bruised!

Me: ... "gets up and my ki starts to rise"

Vegeta: This energy im sensing.

Me: I get to see you again yaaaaaaay. "smiles brightly with a slight tear falling down my face"

Fuuri: "blushes in shock"

Me: Let me love you and bear your children. Lets go through different parodies and introduce you to the real world.

Fuuri: "blushes brightly" U-uh.

Louis: I told her also that he loved her when we were walking through the portal and not to worry about if he's hurt. He always survive through this stuff.

Suzu: He's your brother?

Louis: Yep.

Sonico: I can tell.

Me: Alright you can leave now. Your love is all I needed. "stretches"

Fuuri: Wasnt you just hurt extremely badly?

Me: Yep. Now can you please leave and hide so I actually fight now? And this episode is going really really really slow...


	5. Sonico and dbz dont go together

Me: Hey Fuuri-chan?

Fuuri: Yes?

Me: ... Behold... I am your lover and this is my power... Am I your lover?

Fuuri: "blushes" U-Uh...

Me: Am I your lover?

Fuuri: uh...y...

Me: Thats close enough... Fuuri-chan?

Fuuri: Yes?

Me: I am your lover, and you are my lover.

Fuuri: "blushes red all over her face"

Me: I love you... Now behold...

**As I let out a slight yell my ki raises**

Vegeta: W-What?!

**As I scream louder my ki does the same but it turns white **

Sonico: Whoa! Look at him.

Suzu: Look how bright he is.

Fuuri: "watches in shock"

Louis: Hm? "digs in his pocket and takes out his phone only to see a message saying, "Update this. I can't wait to see the fight between Louis and Vegeta" ... Hey bro?

Me: AAAAAAH! "turns super saiyan 3. My hair is white along with my tail and aura and my hair is long and silky instead of spiky"

Vegeta: "grows shocked" W-WHAT THE HELL?!YOU TURNED SUPER SAIYAN 3!? HOW CAN YOU TURN SUPER SAIYAN 3?!

Fuuri: "looks at me with sparkles in her eyes in an amazed manner" Wow.

Suzu: "looks amazed" Thats so cool! His hair turned white!

Sonico: And he has a tail?! WHAT THE FU-

Fuuri: Look how bright you are... and its electricity forming around you...

**She slowly reaches her hand out in a bit of a frightened manner**

Sonico and Suzu: F-FUURI-CHAN!

**She places her hand on my shoulder **

Fuuri: (His...body heat... its so... warm) "an electric shock occurs on her hand causing her to jump back"

Vegeta: Alright! Enough chit-chat! This battle has begun!

**As he let out a slight yell the ground below him cracks up then a huge crater forms below him and he turns super saiyan 4**

Vegeta: Lets make this quick.

Me: Hmph.

Suzu and Sonico: "running around in circles with their arms scattering all around" WHY DO WE HAVE TO BE SO CLOSE!

Louis: Don't worry guys. I won't let you get caught in anything... Hey bro?!

Me: Busy here!

Louis: Let me take him on!

Me: -_-... I just turned super saiyan 3 for no reason?!

Louis: Someone said they wanted to see me and Vegeta fight it off! "turns super saiyan 4 like it was nothing"

Me: ... I see... tag... your it. C'mon Fuuri-chan. "grabs her wrist and walks off next to Louis" Your up.

Louis: Thanks. "walks forward to the battlefield looking at Vegeta"

Vegeta: ...Are you gonna tell me where you guys really came from?

Louis: ... Were from a different universe... where planet Vegeta was still alive. Bardock has beaten Frieza and became the new king. We are just here for no reason. Just a simple vacation.

Vegeta: A vacation? ... Traveling universes and worlds is what you call a vacation?... "grins"

Louis: "grins back" It's to pass the time.

Vegeta: Interesting. You must've fought alot of to be in this form. But your fighting the prince of saiyans. So don't expect this to be easy for you.

Louis: Of course it's not... None of the fights I have is easy...

Vegeta: ...

Louis: ...

Sonico: I wanna see this but I'm also scared.

Me: Don't worry Sonico-chan. Everything will be alright.

Fuuri: I can't wait to see what will happen!

Suzu: Yea!

Sonico: "a sweat mark falls from her face" You guys are just loving this arent you? hehehe.

...

...

...

...

**Vegeta rushes up towards Louis aiming his fist at Louis's jaw but Louis vanishes as he got close. Louis then appeared behind him and side kicked his jaw causing Vegeta to fly back but Vegeta quickly regained his balance and appears behind Louis then grabbed hiis arm and threw him to the side. He then appeared above Louis and elbow stroked him downward causing Louis to crash in the ground. Vegeta then reached his hand out charging his Final Shine Attack **

"everyone except me goes shocked" Vegeta: Final Shine Attack!

**He fires his blast at Louis causing all smoke to appear **

Suzu: Senpai Louis!

Sonico: "her jaw dropped"... "she screams and runs off"

Me: DAMMIT SONICO! "runs off after her"

Sonico: WERE ALL GONNA DIIIIIIEE!

Me: CHILL OUT! "grabs her and picks her up then walks back to Suzu and Fuuri as she was struggling to break free- NO! LET ME GO!-"

Me: Don't worry Sonico. Everything is alright. I can sense their energy.

**Next thing you know their fighting fiercely in mid-air transporting everywhere and clashing. **

Sonico: W-Whered they go!?

Fuuri: ... I can't see them but I can hear them.

Me: Their moving really fast. that's all.

**Vegeta appears behind Louis and punches his jaw causing Louis to fly back. Vegeta then appeared above him and fired his big bang attack, but Louis vanished before he fired and appeared at a distance from him getting on his Kamehameha stance. **

Louis:"charges his kamehameha X10" Kame... Hame...

Me: "appears next to him charging my super kamehameha" ALRIGHT!

Vegeta: heh. "charges his Final Shine Attack"

**We both fire our kamehameha's at the same time. His red and mine white fusing together to make a pinkish one 5 times our size. Vegeta then fired his Final Shine Attack full powered causing our ki waves to clash together. **

Vegeta: Tsk! Their stronger than I thought.

Sonico: "holding Fuuri hiding behind her in her chibi state" Did they win yet?

Fuuri: It just got better!

Sonico: "looks at our waves clashing" ...Look at the colors...

**Goku then popped out of nowhere in his super saiyan 4 state firing his kamehameha times 10 causing their ki wave to grow alot bigger**

Vegeta: Kakkerot!?

Goku: Just came to make things fair.

**Our ki waves explode making white, green, red, and blue fog to appear**

Sonico: Look how pretty that is.

Me:...

Louis:...

Goku and Vegeta: ...

Vegeta: Their not that bad.

Goku: Hey Veheta?

Vegeta: "looks at Goku"

Goku: Ready for fusion?

...

...

...

**We all descend to the ground **

Goku and Vegeta: FU-SION-HA! "they successfully touch their index fingers together forming them into super saiyan 4 gogeta"

Sonico: ...

Suzu: Don't you do it!

Sonico: ...

Louis: Damn!

Me: "sighs" ... My God. "walks to Fuuri" ...

Fuuri: "blinks twice" ...

Me: "kisses her deeply"

Fuuri: "blushes insanely as her eyes widen"

Me: "breaks the kiss and lets out a sigh, then walks back to the battle field"

Fuuri: ..."a blush occurs across her face"

Me: C'mon big bro.

Louis: Right.

Louis and I: FU-

Gogeta: W-what the!?

Louis and i: SION- HA! "we successfully touch our index fingers together, our hair is spikey but soft with Louis' eyes, my nose, and our hairstyle fused together"

Luis: Beware... My name is Luis.

Gogeta: "has a shocked look on his face" W-What!? How could someone get it right on their first try!?

Suzu: They all fuzed together!

Sonico: ...wow...

Fuuri: their so amazing.

Gogeta: ...

Luis: ... "the fusion breaks"

Louis: Do we really have to fight?

Me: Why cant we just be friends? I don't like fighting. He already told us where we came from.

Gogeta: ... "the fusion breaks"

Vegeta: How can someone from a different universe be so strong?

Me: Training our butts off everyday to protect our people. To save the worlds from chaos. That's why were really here. To check up on this planet.

Goku:... Hey, what are your names?

Sonico: That one looks nice.

Suzu: I think he's a good guy.

Fuuri: Then that one must be a good guy too since he helped him.

Sonico: "blinks twice"

Goku: "sees Sonico, Fuuri, and Suzu from a distance and flies to them causing them to jump in fright holding each other" Hey, I think it's best for you guys to leave before you all get hurt.

Me: "flies next to Goku" Don't worry Goku. Their with us. This is Fuuri.

Fuuri: "waves" Hi.

Me: This is Suzu.

Suzu: Hey.

Me: And this is Sonico.

Sonico: H-Hey.

Me: Their my girlfriends.

Suzu and Sonico: What!?

Fuuri: Ehehehe.

Me: They speak Japanese and they only know a little english.

Suzu: "blushes" I'm not his girlfriend.

Sonico: I don't even know him that much.

Goku: No that I think about it... I havent spoke Japanese in a long time ever since we had to air this in english.

Me: Do you know what their saying?

Goku: I think I do.

**Meanwhile over there **

Louis: So Vegeta? Hows your life?

Vegeta: What do you mean?

Louis: You know, do you have a family?

Vegeta: ...Her name is Bulma. She can be quite annoying but I got used to it. I also have a son named Trunks.

Louis: Cooleo. Thats my little bro over there with Goku and the rest.

Vegeta: I noticed.


End file.
